As Chance Would Have It
by BookmarkAHead
Summary: Christmas time comes rolling around again, and Toshinou Kyouko comes around forcibly inviting everyone to another event. Ayano's been waiting for a chance like this ever since the previous disappointment, and as chance would have it ... [Ayano x Kyouko] [Side of Himawari x Sakurako] [I drew the cover too]
1. The Ultimate Sacrifice

_(Ayano x Kyouko = best pairing) _

_ [Yuru Yuri!]_

_December whenever_

Student council vice president Sugiura Ayano set down the last of papers she had been looking over down onto the table with a weary sigh. She had doing paperwork for the whole afternoon, and now everywhere she looked she saw words and splotches of white flash briefly across her vision; a side effect of her council position.

She leaned back in her chair and admired her handiwork. There was a sizable stack of papers on the table in front of her, more than there was usually. Another stack of papers soon joined it, and Ayano looked up to meet her best friend's soft smile from across the table. Ikeda Chitose straightened her glasses and sighed happily.

There were five of them in the student council room, all seated around the table in the center of the room, save for one, and all had been previously engaged in the battle against paperwork. The president, Matsumoto Rise, sat away from the others at her own desk at the head of the room.

The remaining members, Furutani Himawari and Ohmuro Sakurako, had been surprisingly quiet during the work; only a few jabs and glares had been exchanged over the course of their stay. It was probably because of increased amount they had received, Christmas being only a few days away.

Raising a single slender hand, she brushed a few locks of her violet coloured hair away from her face, and started to rub her tired, equally violet eyes. All this paperwork was tiring, but it wasn't so boring. Ayano had always let her mind wander during this time, and her hands moved on their own accord; well accustomed to the reading and signing of forms.

As usual, her thoughts had to always been drawn to the most ... _eccentric_ member of the school's Amusement Club; the blonde otaku, Toshinou Kyouko. Even now, she felt her face start to heat up at the mere thought of the girl's smile. It wasn't as if this was an abnormal occurrence; it was very rare that she thought of things unrelated to Kyouko. Her mind was unstoppable; every single thought would be related back to the same girl.

If Ayano was out buying clothes, she tended to look for the things that she felt the blonde would approve of. If she was deciding what to do for the day, she frequented places that had a high chance of her "accidently" bumping into the blonde. It was an endless cycle, but it never bored her, or Chitose for that matter.

"Alright everyone," Ayano began as soon as the last of the papers had been stacked and filed away, "Good job today. You can all go home now."

Rise nodded approvingly from her desk. She usually let Ayano talk, as not many people could understand the president's quiet voice, and they were both likeminded anyway.

"Ahh! Finally!" Sakurako groaned, stretching her arms and leaping up, "That was too much work, and Himawari always takes too long."

"That's because I actually do it properly!" Himawari shot back, but remained sitting down, "And stop whining! It's no wonder I'm going to be the next vice president when my only competition is a complete idiot who can't take a little paperwork."

"You'll never win against me with those boobs dragging you down!" Sakurako pointed accusingly, sparks leaping from her eyes. She slammed her hands down on the desk and glared.

"W-what has my chest got to do with this?" The blue haired girl exclaimed, wrapping her arms around herself protectively, blushing heavily. "What a lame comeback!"

"Now now, don't fight." Chitose smiled warmly at the two with closed eyes. She had taken off her glasses, and warm blood was now running from her nose as she indulged in some yuri related fantasy about her friends. "It's okay to be gay! Ehehe~"

The two fighters blushed and turned away from each other, crossing their arms.

"Really Chitose-chan?" Ayano sighed as she passed a pack of tissues over to the white haired girl, "Oh ... uh .. it seems like you got some of your family's bloodline on some of the paper; we have to hand those in you know." She stared at the bloodstained papers, and saw with relief that the writing was still legible. "You know, it's kind of like your personal autograph. I'm sure that most of the teachers know where they come from by now."

"Ahahaha," her best friend giggled and smiled broadly, "Sorry, sorry." Taking the tissues gratefully, she started to wipe off the blood off of her face, and stuck one partly in her nose to soak anything further, "I think they're cute together. Like you and Toshinou-san." A new river of blood started to flow from her other nostril. "Eheheh ..."

Ayano blushed and turned away to start packing her things. The embarrassment rose and she felt her denying side start to kick in. "W-why would I ever w-want to be with her?" she stammered out over her shoulder, while knowing that she would love nothing more than to be with Kyouko. She shoved her books and pen into her schoolbag with unnecessary force. She heard Chitose giggle.

"Ne, Ayano-chan, it's almost Christmas."

Ayano looked out the window in response, observing the snow outside. The town had been decorated with the tell tale reds and greens of Christmas, and you could feel the excitement and general good mood everywhere you went. "Yes, just a few days."

The room went quiet as each of the girls busied themselves with either packing their things, or cleaning any dried blood in the room, courtesy of Chitose.

"Ayano-chan," Chitose spoke up once she had finished cleaning the blood off the table. She threw the tissues away and was now smiling at her friend.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that Toshinou-san will do anything for Christmas with all of us again?"

"Eh," Ayano blushed, "I would assume so."

"It'll be fun, won't it?" Chitose squealed happily, "She might even come today, and invite us to the couples' lottery again, because it was such a success last year." She looked to the door of the council room expectantly.

"A success, huh?" Ayano still remembered the disappointment she had felt when she had been matched with Funami Yui instead of Kyouko.

The "date" had been very awkward and uneventful, both not knowing what to say. The purple haired girl had always felt jealous of Yui, because Yui had been close friends with Kyouko for her whole life and saw her every day. That day didn't seem like a success to her.

"I would think she would do something differently this year, if anything." Ayano finished half heartedly, still stung by the experience.

Rise tapped her hand rather loudly on her desk, which wasn't really loud at all, but managed to get everyone's attention. Once all eyes were on the small dark haired girl, she spoke something in her barely audible voice. There was a pause in the room.

Chitose squealed again, and clapped her hands together happily. The remaining council members turned to her in shock and questioning; had she understood? The president's voice had seemed like a whisper of wind rustling through the curtains on a summer day, and no one had understood.

"C-chitose?" Himawari broke the silence, clutching her hands together, "You ... heard that?"

Chitose smiled and brought her finger to her lips, "San, ni, ichi!"

As if on cue, Toshino Kyouko kicked down the door of the student council room wearing her silly signature Christmas outfit, with a hat to match. "HALT!" she exclaimed, putting a huge smile and flashing the peace sign with both hands.

"Uwah ... please excuse us," came Akaza Akari from behind her, shaking her head apologetically. The rest of the school's Amusement Club, Funami Yui and Yoshikawa Chinatsu, stood behind them in the hall, with the latter latching onto the former, unintentionally preventing Yui from smacking Kyouko.

"TOSHINOU KYOUKO!" exclaimed Ayano, bolting to her feet and already blushing as she always did in the blonde's presence, "When did kicking down doors become polite?" Inside, she was secretly happy that they were being invited to this year's Christmas event again.

"Hahaha, sorry, sorry!" Kyouko laughed, rubbing the back of her head, "But I thought that this would be a good opportunity to teach Akari a lesson in presence!" She struck a ridiculous pose. "Well deprived!"

Behind her, Chinatsu suddenly fumed as she heard the line that had been taught to her incorrectly, therefore leading her to accidently crush many children's dreams unintentionally when she had cosplayed as Mirakurun. It was Yui's turn to hold her back and prevent any unnecessary violence.

"W-what do you want?" Ayano stammered out, trying her best to seem angry. Being around the girl made her extremely nervous, and was represented by the blush that stained her face. Himawari moved to hand Chitose a pack of tissues. Just in case.

"We're going to pretend to be couples again!"

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

Ayano couldn't believe it. Here she was again, in the disbanded Tea Ceremony's former clubroom that had been commandeered the Amusement Club, about to get another shot at a date with Toshinou Kyouko.

Both the student council and the Amusement Club would be taking part in the lottery again, but this time, Chitose's twin sister Chizuru, and the president Rise had been invited, bringing the total number of people up to ten; five couples this year.

Standing with the others around the room, Ayano felt herself involuntarily shuddering with excitement. She fiddled with her red and white school uniform in anxious anticipation.

"Alright everyone!" Kyouko exclaimed, holding up a pink box with several scratched out words on it. "There are 10 cards in this 'Casket of Courtship' ..."

"'Casket of Courtship'?" Yui muttered, "Really?"

"Quiet on the set!" Kyouko shot back playfully, "Now, as I was saying. All these cards have numbers on them. We'll all draw a card one at a time, and whoever has the matching card is your date for Christmas!" She stood on the table as to illustrate her point. "Let the games begin!"

Leaping down from the table, she held out the box to everyone one at a time, letting them all take a folded card. Ayano blushed and avoided Kyouko's eyes and as she fished out a card. She hugged it to her chest and began praying that it matched the number of the blonde's card.

"Alright! Do we all have cards? Oh, sorry Akari, didn't see you there."

Akari sighed as she fished out the final card in the box, already worrying that no one would have the same number as she did. The red haired girl started to shake and sweat nervously.

"Chinachu, we're going to get each other again, aren't we?" said Kyouko said mischievously.

Chinatsu's eyes widened, and swung for the blonde, "You wish! This thing better not be rigged!"

Kyouko dodged the pink haired girl's open hand and laughed, "Or maybe I'll get to go with Chizuru-chu-chu!"

Turns out that dodging a slap was much easier than dodging a kick to the gut.

"O-okay ... " Kyouko began after a minute on the ground, breathing heavily but still in high spirits despite taking a shot to the gut that would make a kick boxer proud. "Time to unfold your papers. On three! Ichi, ni, san!" She threw her sheet in the air, leapt after it, caught it and unfolded it before hitting the ground on one knee.

Meanwhile, everyone else had retreated to different parts of the room and opened theirs normally, save for Akari, who had accidently ripped hers in half due to her nervousness, and was now holding the two halves together tearily.

The number 3 stared up back at Ayano from the paper. She was unsure what to make of it; would it bring great joy? Or great disappointment? She realized that she only had a small chance of getting the same number of Kyouko, which saddened her. She closed her downcast eyes and waited for the calling of numbers.

Across the room, Chitose beamed with delight at her paper. The number 4 had a little smiley face drawn inside of the triangle, and she was sure that it would be a good day with whoever else possessed the number 4. Happily, she looked over to Ayano.

Doing this, she accidently caught sight of Kyouko's paper, who had her back to her. Chitose's eyes widened as she saw the number 4 with the smiley face on her paper, and she grinned; Kyouko was fun to be around, it would be a good day.

Looking past the blonde to Ayano, the white haired girl's smile suddenly froze. _Ah! Wait, Ayano's supposed to go with Toshinou!_ Going on a "date" with anyone in this room would make Chitose happy, but nothing would make her happier than Ayano and Kyouko together. The smile disappeared off of her face, and she began to panic. _What am I going to do?! _The smiley face on her sheet urged her onwards.

"Alright! Numbers!" Kyouko announced, folding her sheet and holding it up, "Raise your hand when you hear your number! Ones! You're wanted on line one!" She threw her fist in the air.

"Wow, what a lame line ..." Yui said as she raised her hand wearily. Across the room, Chizuru's hand went up as well. "Ah, Chizuru, looks like it'll be the two of us."

Chizuru nodded back solemnly, and Ayano just wondered if their "date" would be quieter than theirs.

"Awh, Chizuru's off the market," Kyouko said. She could afford to say it, as she standing out of range of any possible assault from the Ikeda.

"Yeah, and you don't even mention me." said Yui. Chinatsu sulked in her corner of the room; she had missed out again.

Kyouko stuck her tongue out good-naturedly and continued on, "Alright, Squad Two! Report for duty!"

Two hands went up. As destiny would have it, Sakurako and Himawari would be spending their Christmas day together again.

"Ugh, you again!? Of all the people here, I get stuck with the booby-monster again?" Sakurako exclaimed, crossing her arms and blushing.

"Hey! I don't enjoy it either!" Himawari fired back, mimicking her date by crossing her arms.

"Eh? But you two were holding hands, and not fighting for once the last time we did this." Kyouko smirked playfully. She definitely knew the attraction between the two. Everyone did.

Both members of 'Squad Two' decided to say nothing further and turn away from each other, blushing even more. They didn't seem ready to confess to themselves, or to each other. Chitose allowed herself a moment of happiness when she saw flashes of happiness pass over Squad Two's faces before being replaced by pouts.

However, panic soon set back in when she heard Kyouko calling for the next numbers. The smiley face on her paper was starting to make her feel guilty.

"Alright, next up is the ...!"

"Ahh ... -!" Chitose ripped off her glasses and started fantasizing. She needed to stall for time. Her mind was working in overdrive, assessing all the possible ways that she could get the two together. She could toss it to Ayano of course, but that would seem too obvious, and would be considered cheating. And besides, Akari would probably get injured somehow.

Akari tossed over another pack of tissues from wherever she was, and Chitose smiled gratefully, accepting it. She wiped the blood with a tissue with one hand and raised her other hand apologetically, mind still racing. _There has to be another way!_

"Good thinking! Way to make this intense!" said Kyouko as soon as she was sure Chitose was finished and had enough blood to continue being a part of their world, "Next up is the tricky threes!"

Everything moved in slow motion. Rise began raising her hand.

Chitose zoned in onto Ayano. When the purple haired girl's eyes widened, and her hand twitched, Chitose knew that her hand was going up. Locking her imaginary crosshairs on Ayano, she steeled herself. _This is not going to be pretty, but for Ayano-chan's happiness, it must be done. _She muttered a prayer to herself and prepared for liftoff.

With that, Chitose ripped the glasses off of her face and reared her head back. She let herself go partly into fantasy mode, and focused partly on the task at hand. As a yuri-assisted nosebleed flowed from her nose, she gathered all the energy she had in her slight body and she forced herself to do something that none of the girls there would soon forget.

She sneezed.

It was a spectacular sneeze, fuelled by the desire of her minds and the needs of her friend Ayano. Blood and sprayed through the air in front of her, like some sort of demonic swarm of crimson insects. Under the cover of the crimson mist, Ikeda Chitose flung herself forwards in Ayano's direction, relying on her previous aim to carry her in the right direction. Upon reaching the table in her way, she planted her hands firmly on the impeding piece of furniture and vaulted over it.

Although terrified at the sight of her best friend hemorrhaging whilst hurtling towards her, Ayano had to admit that Chitose looked majestic soaring through the air trailing fountains of blood. It was as if the white haired girl was a dolphin breaching the blood red sea of yuri fantasy. Kyouko's eyes moistened at the sheer beauty of her friend's imitation of a fighter jet.

Time resumed back to normal, and Ayano found herself on the floor beside Chitose. Blood started to rain down around them as she checked on her friend, "Hey Chitose! Are you okay?!"

"Y-yes! More than ever!" Chitose gurgled, "Take this!" She slipped her piece of paper to Ayano, and took the number 3 sheet. "Trust me!" She then passed out; her glasses were in her hands, and her life was in someone else's.

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

The school nurse came to get her. By then, she was mostly fine. Before she was taken away for a blood transfusion or some other life saving procedure, Chitose passed by Rise with a smile and said "Looks like I'm with you!" whilst holding up a blood stained sheet of paper with the number 3 written on it. Rise nodded, smiling slightly and patted her on the head.

After they had cleaned up the blood of Chitose's magnificent nosebleed, the rest of the girls were back to normal. Or whatever normal was after having to witness such an event. Akari shuddered, she would surely have flashbacks of this event. Miraculously, no blood had gotten on Ayano; it had formed an outline around her. Probably more miraculous was the fact that Chitose hadn't died during the ordeal.

"Okay! Let's get back to business!" Kyouko announced excitedly.

Ayano shifted nervously and took a look at the blood covered number 4 with a smiley face in it. Why had Chitose done it? Was there something that she knew? The face smiled up comfortingly, as if hiding a secret.

"Alright, onward and upward! Number 4 has the great honour," Kyouko announced dramatically as she leapt on the table and struck a pose, "Of spending the day with," Another pose. "Super sexy Commando," A final pose, arms spread and eyes skyward, "KYOUKO!"

Ayano froze. The smiley face in the number four on her newly acquired sheet seemed to beam at her. _I got Toshinou Kyouko ..._ she thought in a daze, a great happiness rising in sync with the blush on her face. She raised her hand triumphantly.

Kyouko looked shocked, and the room fell silent; all eyes were on blonde stared at Ayano, and the latter began to worry. _Why isn't she saying anything?_

"Aya-chan!" Kyouko squealed, and her face broke out into the largest, most beautiful smile the girl in question had ever witnessed. There was something more in her eyes, but Ayano couldn't decipher it. Suddenly, the blonde girl leapt over and pulled the purple haired girl in an embrace. Yui looked on, expression unreadable, but there was something different in her otherwise neutral gaze. Chinatsu sighed with relief because she would be spared from Kyouko's antics/torture.

Ayano felt her face heat up and energy leave her body as she was held against the girl she loved. She felt dizzy, and fell to her knees in relief.

One day, she would find a way to pay back Chitose, the "fighter jet of joy", her best friend (who was likely having a nosebleed again at this very moment; she can sense yuri moments over long distances) for the bloody sacrifice that she had made today through her glorious voyage across the blood stained sky.

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

_Hey, author here. I thought I'd try my hand at a Yuru Yuri story, because I love the series, and yuri. I'm not good at humour, but please tell me how I did!_

_Next chapter will be about the various dates going on, but have a heavy focus on AyaKyo, with minor HimaSaku. See you then!_

_And yeah, Chitose isn't dead._


	2. Morning Misadventures

_I hereby welcome you to chapter 2! Please enjoy~_

_Edit: After seeing an error in the very _first_ line, I went back and proofread the story + reworded a few things. I feel like a disgrace to writers everywhere. Dohoho~_

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

_Still December_

It was even before the sun had risen that Ayano's eyes had opened. Yawning tiredly, she glanced at the clock at her bedside. The clock read 6:00am in its glowing green digits.

She had not slept very well the night before, as the excitement of spending time alone with Kyouko _for a whole day_ had kept her up late into the night. Although she had made every attempt to lose consciousness, her mind would not shut down, and insisted on picturing every single perfect moment that Ayano _hoped _would happen that day. She had also started planning her part of the day, where she would get to decide what to do. A notebook on her nightstand recorded her plans.

As fatigue set in, her thoughts had started getting weird. The fantasies had gone from simply getting a kiss from Kyouko, to another scenario where she had somehow gained magical powers and saved her date from giant alien mechas that has invaded their planet. When she finally did fall asleep, she dreamt about sword fighting with Yui on the roof of her house for Kyouko's affection.

Looking back on the night's worth of thoughts recorded in her notebook, Ayano deemed that all of the scenarios seemed equally likely. Knowing Kyouko, the alien mechas were probably _more_ likely.

Despite getting up several hours before the designated meeting time of 9:37am at the park, she believed that going back to sleep would be fruitless due to her anxiety (she was still reeling from her luck from before), and she'd be better off preparing for the day ahead.

Switching on her lamp and with the dream and ideas still fresh in her mind, a blush staining her visage, Ayano pulled herself up from the embrace of her sheets and made her way over to her dresser. She decided that instead of taking a bath 2-3 hours before the date, she would bathe a little bit later just before she left, so that she would be extra fresh for Kyouko.

_But, would she be close enough to smell me? _Ayano thought to herself, already flustered. _She probably won't notice; I should focus on more important things than whether or not she notices my shampoo._ And with that, the purple haired girl dove into her dresser in search for the perfect outfit for the day.

Article after article of clothing were hurled over her head as she dug through her array. Shirts, skirts, a German field officer cap, socks, leggings, and underwear landed behind her; all rejected.

"Come on ... there's got to be something ..." Ayano muttered to herself, getting progressively more worried. Suddenly, she realized with a hint of shame that she had no idea what kind of clothes Kyouko thought looked good. "Maybe ... maybe Chitose would know!"

She crawled over to her cell phone that had been lying on her nightstand and turned it on. She squinted as the screen shone directly in her eyes; blinding in the dim room. Once her vision was clear, she saw that Chitose had already emailed her twice.

One from late last night: "_Ayano-chan, thanks for visiting me. I just got discharged from the hospital. Tomorrow will be a bountiful harvest~" _

Ayano giggled. Chitose always referenced harvests for some reason, and no one had ever actually asked what she meant, but everybody had a _pretty_ good idea of what it was. I mean, it's hard _not_ to know because anytime phrase was uttered it was always accompanied by a river of blood, and sometimes the loss of consciousness.

Moving onto the next email, Ayano was surprised that it had just arrived a few paragr- minutes before. She opened it curiously.

_"Ayano-chan, today's the day. Are you ready? I am!"_ Attached was a picture of the white haired girl. She was smiling broadly and flashing a peace sign. Ayano could see that her friend had a bloodied tissue stuck up her nose, and there was a trail of blood behind her. Typical Chitose.

Just as she was going to write a message to tell Chitose about saving blood for the day, a new message popped up on her screen. It was from Kyouko. Although they had had each other's emails for awhile, the blonde rarely ever messaged her unless it involved some ridiculous request. Heart pounding, Ayano opened the message.

_"c:"_

And that was all. Just a lower-case 'c' and a colon forming a smiley face together. To Ayano, it was strangely comforting, and she felt her heart warming. She replied to both messages with a ":)"; unable to convey what she was feeling at the moment. With newfound vigour, she went back to deciding on her pile of possible outfits.

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

A few hours, many ensembles, and one prayer to the fashion goddess later, Ayano was finally prepared. She had bathed and changed into her chosen outfit; a black shawl tied together at the neck with a red sash, which was over a blue dress with another red sash at the waist. It was going to be cold, being winter and all, so she wore her usual leggings as well as brown knee high boots for good measure.

Standing in her kitchen, she munched on a piece of toast as she stared anxiously at the clock, waiting for an appropriate time to leave. They were to all meet in the park at 9:37, and then take a train to the main town. Seeing as it was only 9:15, she deduced that could make it there on time if she departed at 9:30.

As she idled, she began to worry about how the day would turn out. Would she have a good time? Or would her crush on Kyouko hinder her and make the whole date awkward? She took out her phone once again to find support and reassurance in her best friend, but it turns out that Chitose had some developed sort of psychic energy that allowed her to see the future, as there was already a message waiting for Ayano.

_"Just be yourself, Ayano-chan; it'll be great!"_

Seeing the message helped calm Ayano's nerves, and she smiled at the words. She owed a lot to Chitose, and now planned to talk to her about ways to that she could repay her for her support. And maybe start a fortune telling business.

Seeing that it was time to depart, Ayano packed her phone into her handbag and headed for the door. Locking it behind her, she stepped out into the December weather.

It was a pretty nice day, Ayano noted as she walked down the front path of her house. The skies were a clear blue, and the air outside wasn't too cold. She giggled to herself and began to hum happily; today was a great day to make some memories. Half skipping when she reached the gate, she had barely enough time to register the blur that shot past her.

"What even ... !?" the purple haired girl yelped as she threw herself backwards a few steps. The blur ground to a halt a few feet away, smoke rising from her shoes. "To -... Toshinou Kyouko?"

The blonde turned around and smiled, trying her best to seem surprised. "Aya-chan? Fancy meeting you here!" She was dressed in shorts and a green sweater with an unnecessarily large red bow around her neck. It was rather cute, although borderline silly, but Ayano felt the heat rise in her cheeks as she took in the sight.

"Wha ... what do you mean?" Ayano asked, her calm composure completely demolished. She was blushing bright red, and clutching her bag tightly. "Weren't we supposed to all meet at the park?"

"Yeah! I was just on my way there!" Kyouko laughed brightly, hopping once in place. She started to walk in the direction of the park and beckoned towards Ayano. "Let's go together!"

"S-sure," Ayano replied nervously, walking towards the blonde. She listened to the blonde hum a fast tune, and smiled as well. Suddenly, an odd thought hit her.

Wait a second. Kyouko's house was on the other side of the park. Which means that the girl would've had to pass by the park to get to Ayano's house, and not to mention she had come from the opposite direction. Just _what_ had Kyouko been doing here? Had she come to pick her up?

A blush rose on her face and, shaking her head, hurried after her partner for the day.

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

"Are you nervous, Ayano-chan?"

"Hm? Oh ... no! W-why would I be nervous?" Ayano replied to Chitose, nervousness quite evident in her voice. All 10 of them were currently on the train bound for the main town, and Ayano was standing with Chitose and Rise near the doors. She carefully peeked around the pole that she was clutching to get another glance at her date. Kyouko had her back towards her, and was talking and laughing animatedly with the other members of the Amusement club. Ayano felt a twinge of jealousy towards their close knit group. Akari caught her gaze and smiled reassuringly, and Ayano had only a few seconds to nod in reply before Kyouko started to turn around.

Ayano whirled around in embarrassment to avoid being caught spying. She pretended to be extremely interested the world rushing past her just outside of the trains windows, despite having made this trip several times in the past.

"Ne, Ayano-chan," Chitose laid a comforting hand on her best friend's shoulder, "You'll do great. She probably loves you as much as you love her." The white haired girl began to make a move to remove her glasses, but was stopped by Rise, who said something very quietly. Chitose smiled, "Oh, I guess you're right Matsumoto-san, I should leave some for later." She withdrew her hand from her face and went to watch the scenery with a flustered Ayano.

Once the train had glided to a gentle stop at the station, they disembarked and made their way down from the platform, to the square where they had met last time. Ayano saw the bench she had the spent the day in awkward silence last time, and averted her eyes. She was sure that Yui was doing the same. She took comfort in the fact that it would not happen this year.

"Alright!" Kyouko said loudly, smiling broadly. The group of girls all went quiet and looked to the blonde. "We'll all meet back up here later! Have fun on your dates!" She spread her arms and made a '_whooshing_' noise, as if she was blowing them away.

The group paired themselves off according to their numbers and started to disperse in different directions. Akari & Chinatsu, Sakurako & Himawari were the first to leave, taking different routes to whatever their destinations were.

"Bye bye Ayano-chan~," Chitose beamed, waving as she lead off the president into the town, "Have fun~" Rise also gave the purple haired girl a thumbs up, expression still as neutral as it always was.

Now there were only four of them left. Kyouko had her hands on her hips, and was looking quizzically at Yui & Chizuru, wondering why they hadn't left yet. "Go on! You're burning daylight!" She made a move to give them an encouragement in the form of a shove, but Yui held her hand up, stopping the blonde in her tracks.

Kyouko tilted her head in question, and Ayano suddenly felt very awkward as the air filled with tension. She sweated and started to wring her hands, looking to Chizuru for her reaction. The Ikeda was wearing a neutral expression, much like Rise had been. However, she took a step back and turned away from the group, as if she knew she wasn't part of the issue.

Yui's face was conflicted, eyes bouncing between Kyouko & Ayano, and her mouth was moving; trying to say words that she couldn't find, or hadn't the will to speak. Instead, she gave a hard look at the two accompanied with a "Don't do anything stupid." Then she turned away and stalked off, Chizuru following in her wake. The remaining two stood in silence for a few moments longer.

"Is she okay?" Ayano asked finally, breaking the silence.

Kyouko finally broke free from her thoughts and gave her a smile, "I'm sure she'll be fine!" She beckoned for Ayano to follow, and started off in the opposite direction. "_Ikuzo_!" Let's go.

The town had become rather busy, with many people enjoying the holiday outside instead of in their homes. Colourful decorations such as lights, ribbons, and wreathes adorned the street as well as the storefronts, where holiday items were proudly on display, awaiting their destiny of being purchased. Ayano found her eyes being drawn to the shelves, examining the passing items and wondering if her partner would like it. Maybe she should buy her a present. But what would she like?

"Ayano-chan!" Kyouko had turned around to smile at her.

The vice president felt her heart melt at the sight, and gulped hard, "Y-yes?"

"Where do you want to go? You can choose the first place!"

Her thoughts of getting a present for Kyouko still prevalent in her mind, and no other specific idea was in mind, so she settled with saying, "Can we just walk around, and shop for a little?" She realized that Kyouko didn't seem like the kind of person who would do that, so she added, "If that's okay with you, that is."

"Of course!" The smile on Kyouko's face brought relief to Ayano. "By the way Aya-chan, you look so good today!"

Hearing this compliment, Ayano became embarrassed, covering herself with her arms and deeming that hearing this statement from her crush was 'too good to be true.' "A-are you making fun of me?" she asked, a slight whine in her voice.

Kyouko laughed and crossed her index fingers together in front of her to form an 'x'. "No way! You're definitely the cutest girl in this female dominated town!" To illustrate her point, she reached out and brushed Ayano's cheek with a single finger, eyes slanting teasingly.

"Eee ..." Ayano squealed softly, closing her eyes and covering her face, blushing furiously. The spot where Kyouko had touched was burning, in a pleasant '2nd degree burn of love' kind of way. The touch in addition to the compliment completely broke down Ayano's defenses, and she dodged around Kyouko and ran into the nearest store to hide her blushing face, vaulting over a few people in the process.

Kyouko just laughed happily, a minor blush forming on her own face, and skipped after her date. A girl around her age who had witnessed the event held the door open for her and gave her a high five. Today was going to be a _very_ good day.

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

"Sheesh, have you decided on a place yet?" a blue haired girl asked her companion.

"Shh!" Sakurako shushed her date crossly, "You're so impatient!"

"Why wouldn't I be? You've been deciding for the last 15 minutes!" Himawari fired back, crossing her arms over her chest. "And why did I have to be with you again?"

Sakurako paid no attention to her reply, which irritated the blue haired girl more. "Hey! At least listen to me-!"

"I wanna do that!" Sakurako finally crowed, lifting her hand and pointing towards the frozen lake a little off to the side. She jumped up and down excitedly.

Himawari followed her hand and saw that the girl was pointing at the groups of colourful skaters weaving around the frozen surface, leaving lines in the white ice. "Skating?" she exclaimed in disbelief, "You can't even skate very well, and not to mention we don't even have skates with us." Turning back, she was greeted with the sight of Sakurako with two pairs of skates dangling by their laces from her hands. "Wow, really?"

Sakurako pushed her down the hill to the bank of the lake with an '_Ikuzo!'_ and they both sat in the cold snow to don their skates. Himawari got hers on fairly quickly, and became annoyed when she saw that Sakurako had not put her own pair on yet; she was looking at Himawari expectantly. "Honestly now."

"Put mine on too Hima-chan!" Sakurako lifted her feet and wiggled them in front of Himawari.

The blue haired girl sighed, and seeing no way out of it, decided to comply. Moving herself in front of her friend, she took hold of the girl's feet, and noted curiously that they tensed when she made contact. She slipped the skates onto Sakurako's feet one after the other and laced them up. "How's that?"

"Oww! Too tight! I can't feel my feet!" Sakurako whined, clutching her feet. "Loosen them!"

Himawari huffed and loosened the skate laces to an acceptable tightness. Her knees were getting wet from kneeling in the snow, and she wasn't feeling particularly joyful at the moment.

Soon, the two were on the ice with the other skaters. You couldn't really say that they were skating, because Sakurako was unsteady on her blades, face screwed up in effort. After taking a spill for the 2nd time, she latched onto Himawari's arm.

"What do you want?" the blue haired girl asked with a hint of annoyance. She had almost lost her balance when her friend had hitched a ride, and the near brush with an icy death had her rattled. Her face began to heat up when Sakurako just leaned her head on her shoulder, and wrapped both arms around Himawari's right one.

"Can we skate like this?" she asked surprisingly softly, and without the usual demands in her voice. She angled her head away from the blue haired girl's line of sight, hiding her own blush.

"S-sure." Himawari replied nervously. It was a little hard towing her friend around the ice, but she figured that it was all worth it when she caught a glimpse of Sakurako's content expression, overlaid by a blush. She felt a similar expression rise on her own face. _Maybe this isn't so bad after all..._

Nearby, Akari and Chinatsu had had the same idea of skating, except that they were both absolutely awful at it. Currently, Akari was struggling to pull her friend out of a snowbank that the latter had magnificently crashed into after trying to imitate a figure skater, despite not even having the basic skating abilities down. Although worried for her friend as she pulled at the girl's legs, Akari was secretly relieved that it had been someone else doing something embarrassing for once.

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

The pair hopped from store to store for the first part of the morning like two schoolgirls on a shopping spree. Which is what exactly what they were, minus the actual 'shopping' part. They spent quite a bit of their morning in clothing stores, where Kyouko had her date try on various outfits, much to Ayano's embarrassed happiness.

"Halt!" the blonde commanded, brandishing her cell phone and aiming it at Ayano, who had emerged from the dressing room with a rather cute blue top and a pink skirt. The purple haired girl recoiled in surprise, folding her arms over herself, embarrassed. "I like that one on you."Kyouko commented. Her phone made a noise like a camera clicking just before Ayano ducked back into the dressing room.

"T-Toshino Kyouko! Don't take people's photos without permission!" Ayano stammered as she emerged dressed in her own clothes, although inwardly pleased that Kyouko wanted a picture of her. She glanced around nervously to see if anyone was watching them. The other people in the store paid no heed to them.

"Then do I have your permission to use it as a background for my phone then?" Kyouko smiled mischievously, taking a look at her newly acquired photo and gasping, "You're so cute!"

"W-w-what?! Absolutely not!" Ayano squealed, her voice climbing in pitch as she thought of Toshinou Kyouko gazing at her picture when she was alone. Lewd thoughts slipped their way into her head. "T-that's embarrassing!" she added, going against her own will.

"Ayano-sama," Kyouko said simply, eyes sparkling. She dropped to one knee in front of Ayano, bowing deeply and holding up her phone towards the girl. Incorporating a humble tone into her voice, "It would be an honour to have you," she finished. The blonde's mischievous smile was out of Ayano's sight.

"AH! Get up!" Ayano pulled on Kyouko's sleeve, once she realized with some sort of odd delight that the blonde's current position resembled something familiar. She took a look around, and saw with panic that some other girls had gathered around aiming their phone cameras at them; waiting giddily for what they thought was a proposal. Her heart began to pound in her chest and her blush grew, unintentionally encouraging the onlookers. "Fine, you can! Just get up before they think-"

Too late. The crowd of girls started clapping and cheering once they heard what was assumed to be an acceptance. One girl even burst into joyful tears. As the girls lined up to give their congratulations to the new 'couple', Ayano tried in vain to point out that Kyouko hadn't even been holding a ring, let alone the fact that nobody _ever_ proposes in a clothing store. _Ever._

On the other side of the same store, Chitose and Rise had been looking over some hats when the president had suddenly felt the feeling of possible doom emanating. Checking to see that Chitose was still absorbed in the examination of various headwears, Rise snuck a peek at the opposite side of the building, where she saw a group of girls gathering. Upon seeing Kyouko down on her knee in front of her vice president through the crowd, she turned back quickly and placed her hands over Chitose's ears.

"Eh? Matsumoto-san?" Chitose asked cheerily, turning to her, still thankfully oblivious to the events across the store. "Is the music really that bad?" she asked, referring to the music playing on the store's intercom, which actually _rather _terrible. The cheer from the group across the room never reached her ears.

The president said something quietly and gently escorted Chitose out of the building, before the white haired girl spotted their friends before the rivers ran red. Luckily, Chitose's innate long ranged yuri detection seemed to be disabled at the moment, due to yesterday's bloodbath. Rise whispered a quick prayer in thanks as she steered her friend towards a different store, where their time would be less life threatening.

"So young! I hope you two have a happy and long life together!"

"U-uh, no wait ... she was just asking me-"

"The 501st JFW would like to extend their congratulations to you."

"T-thanks?"

"Hey, congratulations, da-ze!"

"No, wait ..!" Ayano looked over to Kyouko for help. To her horror, she saw that the blonde had taken it all in stride, and was accepting the congratulations from the bystanders, even slapping some high fives left and right. "T... T-TOSHINOU KYOUKO!"

The blonde looked over from her group of well-wishers and saw Ayano cowering cutely in embarrassment, red as a tomato. Seeing that she couldn't take much more, Kyouko decided to give her a break. Smiling, she swept in like the manga-inclined hawk she was and grabbed Ayano by the hand, intertwining their fingers, causing both the purple haired girl and the onlookers to gasp with delight.

A little girl ran up to them and pushed a white lily into her hands. With delight, Kyouko thanked the girl, and reached up to tuck the flower into Ayano's hair behind her ear, causing her to blush even harder. The blonde bade the crowd farewell, and pulled Ayano along as she dashed out of the store, well-wishers throwing flowers in their wake.

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

_Author here. I think my chapters have followed the same sort of format; it's semi-serious at first, and then it starts getting ridiculous._

_Anyway, thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, and I hope to see you in the next chapter. *bows*_


	3. Lunch

_A Chapter about Lunch_

_(In which there is Lunch)_

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

"Ayano-chan!"

The girl in question looked up from her examination of her hands, and half pouted at the smiling girl across the table from her. The two were sitting in a small restaurant in a quieter corner of the town at Ayano's insistence, as she was still weary of being seen by someone who was at the clothing store. The blush from that ordeal still remained on her face, albeit a little weaker than before. It might as well just become a permanent feature.

"Ayano-chan!" Kyouko called again, still just as cheerful despite getting no reply. After all, her date was a shy, cute, blushing girl, and she found everything the purple haired girl did to be extremely endearing. She leaned forward until her body was against the table and attempted to reach with both hands for that oh-so-cute face. "Ayaaaanooo~" she sang, not caring if anyone else heard.

"What do you want, Toshinou Kyouko?" Ayano mumbled back quietly. She was having mixed feelings about the earlier events. On one hand, she was completely and utterly embarrassed to have been mock 'proposed' to in public. _Oh ... what will those people think of me? I'm only in middle school, and they think that I'm getting married!_ She covered her face with her hands.

But on the other hand, seeing Kyouko down in front of her like that made her wish that it was actually for real. Well, maybe not now, but for the future. But it would make them different; a proper family called for a man and a woman, did it not? Ayano had never liked boys; they were uninteresting and didn't have the purity that a girl had. _I wonder what Toshinou Kyouko thinks about girls being together?_

Kyouko beamed as she finally received an answer, "How are you enjoying your morning slash afternoon? Having fun?" She leaned back off the table and back into her own seat, falling into a relaxed position, while still gazing at her date.

"Well ... it's been interesting so far ..." Ayano said quietly, trying to pull her thoughts away from the earlier events. The question in her mind was still burning though, and she yearned to ask it. "I mean ..."

"Uwah? Only interesting?" Kyouko interrupted, suddenly leaned forward and putting both of her hands on the table and smiling, "I thought that my proposal was pretty f- Ow!" She was cut off by Ayano giving her a swift chop to the top of the head. She fell back, clutching her head. "Ayano-chan's mean!"

"T-toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano cried, voice climbing in pitch as she sat back down, "That was so embarrassing! Now they think that two middle school girls are getting married!"

Kyouko laughed in delight, already recovered from the assault. "I wouldn't mind that, would you?" she winked at Ayano.

There was a silence as Ayano stared and took in those words in shock. _Did Toshino Kyouko just say that she wouldn't mind marrying me? Or was it that she didn't mind girls marrying each other?_ Ayano began to open her mouth, but closed it as her question died on her tongue. _No, this is Toshinou Kyouko we're talking about; she's never serious about anything unless it's manga or anime related._ That was a problem with having a crush on Kyouko; you never knew if she was being serious or not.

"Say, Ayano," Kyouko spoke up, breaking the silence. Her tone was serious, and she had a thoughtful expression on; very uncharacteristic of her, "I've a question."

Ayano could feel her internal alarm bells going off as she answered nervously, "Y-yes?" _What is she going to ask?_

"Do you think ..." the blonde began, but then stopped. She began to trace lines on the table with a finger and seemed to be deep in thought, which didn't help Ayano's state of mind. "Do you think it's okay for girls to love other girls?"

"O-of course it is!" Ayano exclaimed, a little more loudly than she had intended. She felt a blush rise up once more as Kyouko looked at her with her wide, _beautiful_, eyes. Ayano felt herself failing as she searched for words to fill up the silence. "There's nothing wrong with it ... as long as they truly love each other ..."she finished weakly. _Just like how I love you, _she added mentally with a hint of sadness.

"Ah ... "was all Kyouko managed to say, before the waitress came to their table.

"Here ya go!" the girl said cheerfully, unloading the plates from her tray onto the table. She didn't look much older than the two, and a cheerful aura emanated from her. "I trust you two are having a good day?"

"Ooh! This looks good!" Kyouko grabbed her chopsticks right away, and with a "Thank you for the food!" she started demolishing the meal, eyes widening at the tastes. "So good!"

"Please excuse my friend here," Ayano smiled apologetically at the waitress while simultaneously poking Kyouko in the head, "And yes, we've had an ... interesting day so far, to say in the least. Thank you for asking."

The waitress laughed cheerily, waving her hand about, "Yes, it's always nice to spend the holiday with someone special to you." She winked at Ayano, and jerked her head towards Kyouko. When Ayano blushed, the waitress smiled knowingly. "Well, enjoy the food," she bowed before walking away.

"T-thank you!" Ayano called after her. _Was her attraction really that obvious?_ She turned back to see that Kyouko was looking at her with a devious smile, chopsticks held only halfway up to her mouth. "... Why are you smiling?"

"Oh nothing." Kyouko replied through a mouthful of food, "Just hurry up and eat so we can go have some more fun!"

"Only if you stop talking with your mouth full." Ayano chided her, feeling almost like a mother in that instant. To counteract the sensation, she gave Kyouko a solid poke with her chopsticks, earning an "ow" and a smile from Kyouko. Sighing, she clapped her hands together, "Thank you for the food~"

She had only just picked up a piece of her meal before Kyouko interrupted, "Can I have your taro? They taste so good!" She pointed with her chopsticks at Ayano's plate, "I'll trade you something."

"F-fine." Ayano relented, feeling a burst of déjà vu. She recalled that Kyouko had done the exact same thing at their 2nd year trip, but it ended unfavourably and with Ayano very disappointed. She decided to give it another try, hoping for the best. "But I want your daikon in exchange, alright?"

"Sure!" Kyouko snatched up the desired morsel and held it out to Ayano, smiling sweetly, "Say 'Ahhhn~'"

Just as she did before, Ayano leaned her head forward and bit the food off of the chopsticks, with a big blush on her face. She felt a pleasant dizziness in her head, and realized that the food tasted at least 100 divided by 10 times better when it came from Kyouko's chopsticks. _Toshinou Kyouko is feeding me, _she thought dreamily. She chewed it slowly, savouring it; these kinds of chances don't come often.

"Is it good? Is it good?" Kyouko beamed at her.

"Y-yes, very ..." Ayano replied, once she had swallowed it, "Now which one d-did you want again?" The bliss had caused her to forget what she was supposed to trade, and her chopsticks circled her plate uncertainly. She would feed Kyouko this time, and make up for the lost opportunity from last time. Now if she could only remember which one the blonde wanted.

She should've known that it would happen. It happened last time, and chances are it would happen again. At the top of her vision, she witnessed Kyouko fall into a well known martial arts stance known as 'Tsundere Scorpion; Lewd Jab'. The blonde girl struck like a scorpion, chopsticks a blur, flying forward in a jabbing motion like a stinger with all of its lewd-ridden destruction. _Not this time, Toshinou Kyouko...!_

Time flowed slowly, as Ayano's months of training kicked in. Her eyes followed the chopsticks slicing through the air, and noted Kyouko's narrowed eyes, estimating where they were pointing. Her mind, fuelled by her desires, became sharp as a blade. Following with her eyes, she spotted what Kyouko was aiming for.

Within milliseconds of the blonde launching her offensive, Ayano had calculated the air speed, power, and trajectory of her opponent's chopsticks as it arced through the December air. Narrowing her eyes, she waited until the very last second before striking like a hawk. Her 'talons' caught Kyouko's 'stinger' in mid air, just inches from the taro, the air around it pulsing from the impact.

A few seconds of silence spent as time resumed back to normal. Kyouko looked shocked for a second. "Eh?"

Ayano closed her eyes, and looked down, blushing as she stammered, "N-no." Her sticks still trapping Kyouko's quivered slightly. "Let me f-feed you Toshinou K-kyouko ...!"

Kyouko's face broke out into a wide grin, "Okay!" She let herself be freed from Ayano's 'talons' before picking herself up, walking around the table and sitting down beside Ayano.

"T-toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano exclaimed, "Why are you over here?"

"Feed me!"

Becoming flustered, Ayano nervously picked up the taro with her chopsticks and held it out to her date, shivering slightly. The time had finally come!

As expected, Kyouko leaned forward and took the taro from the offered sticks, making a noise of enjoyment. What Ayano had not accounted for was the fact that she had been holding her chopsticks too close to her body, causing Kyouko to lean over her. She felt the blonde's chest brush against her shoulder, and Kyouko's hand on her other shoulder for balance.

Now, if Ayano had felt dizzy before, she felt like fainting now. She was blushing like crazy, and Kyouko's scent was overpowering her. The blonde's soft hair gently brushed against her, and Ayano was now wondering if she'd died as her mind exploded in different directions.

She returned to reality a few minutes later, and saw that Kyouko had returned to the other side of the table and was eating again, seemingly unaware of the bliss that she had caused. Ayano finally moved her hands from the position they had been locked at, and set them down on the table.

Noticing the movement, Kyouko looked up, "Oh, welcome back Ay-" She choked on her food as she started to laugh. "Aya-chan! You look like a tomato!" she gasped out, grabbing her glass of water and downing it to wash down the food.

"I w-wonder why, T-toshinou Kyouko!" Ayano replied haughtily, "H-hey! What did I say about taking pictures?!"

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

_I feel like I've done this before, _thought Himawari as she ate delicately, staring across the table at her companion who was doing the same, albeit less gracefully. They were in a restaurant that seemed strangely familiar, and unlike the others, it was pretty busy.

They had skated for about an hour, with Sakurako holding onto her arm for the whole time. Himawari had to admit that it had been relaxing, and Sakurako's warmth had a very comforting effect on her. Although her feet hurt, the blue haired girl was in better spirits than before.

Since Sakurako hadn't really been talking due to her meal, Himawari had been catching snippets of conversations of the other customers, which were almost all girls. (This is Yuru Yuri we're talking about)

"... and do you three always have to keep crashing? I can't be fixing your Strikers every single day ...!"

"... I swear Marisa, if you leave this place with more than you came with, I'll have to punish you when we get back ..."

"... In fact, all medical experiments should wait until the 4th date at minimum; I thought I told you that already ..."

"Himawari."

The blue haired girl tuned out the rest of the conversations and turned her attention the girl in front of her. "Yes?" The brunette was holding out some food across the table. "What?"

"I don't like this. You eat it."

"Fine." Himawari leaned over and bit the food off of Sakurako's chopsticks. Now she _really _felt like she had done this before.

"Now feed me, my servant." Sakurako opened her mouth and leaned forward. "Quickly now; I'm hungry."

"No. I won't do it if you keep calling me your servant." Himawari replied coolly, as she returned to her own food. "Besides, you seem to fit the part more than I."

"Himawarrriii-" Sakurako started to whine, crossing her arms and pouting. "I did it for you! Now do it for me!"

"Fine, just stop causing a scene."

"A scene for who? The background characters?"

"No ... what? ... Whatever, just take this." The blue haired girl held up a piece and sighed. Did any of her other friends have to go through this too?

Sakurako chomped down on the offering, and made an odd happy sound. She smiled at Himawari when she had finished chewing, "More please!"

"... At least you said please this time." Himwari picked up another piece and offered it up. However, she saw that Sakurako hadn't moved from her position, "Do you want it or not?"

"Yeah! Toss it up and I'll catch it!" Sakurako smiled and pointed at her mouth. Himawari sighed, and tossed it in the air. It hit Sakurako directly in the forehead, landing back on the plate, bouncing a few times before coming to a rest. "Hey! Not directly at me! Up! Up!" She raised her arms, pointing skyward.

Himawari took it in her chopsticks once more, after checking to see that no one was watching, flicked her wrist slightly and sent it into the air. Sakurako positioned herself under it and caught it in her mouth, chewing happily. "That was fun! Again!"

For some strange reason, Sakurako's genuine happiness had struck a chord in Himawari, and she had to admit that it had been a _little _fun, for some reason that was unknown to her and probably wasn't valid anyway. She felt a little more accepting at the moment, so without saying anything, she picked up another piece. Looking up, she was startled to see Sakurako was now in the next table, sitting next to two other girls that Himawari recognized.

"Akaza-san? Yoshikawa-san? She said in confusion, "How long have you two been there? And why are you over there too, Sakurako?"

"Whaat?" Akari exclaimed tearily, "We were here before you! Did you not notice us?"

"You must have at least noticed me!" Chinatsu added in worriedly, "Right? Right?"

"No, we didn't," Sakurako said, "Now Himawari, throw it over here! Let's see if I can catch it." She was already oblivious to Chinatsu mourning about a having lack of presence being rubbed off on her.

Himawari put a bit more power in this toss, and was strangely pleased to see Sakurako catch it successfully, even though the brunette had to lean over Akari for it, blocking the red head from everyone's vision.

A starry eyed waitress who had been watching these events unfold came running who knows where (which is also the same place that Akari seems to appear from) and whispered something to Sakurako. Himawari noted that the waitress seemed to have to same kind of gaze as a certain white haired girl, and appeared to look at pairs of girls in a similar fashion. All of a sudden, Sakurako's face lit up, and she dashed to the other end of the room. Once there, she called out, "Ready!"

Poor Himawari was confused as ever, but the waitress came to the rescue. "Just throw that piece at me when I say go and then duck; I'll get you guys a 3.14% discount from the manager if you do." She walked behind Himawari, and the blue haired girl got up and had to turn around; she now had her back to Sakurako.

Now, a 3.14% discount wasn't exactly a big thing, but with factors like rising inflation and the costs of yuri manga climbing higher every day, Himawari felt that she held nothing to lose anyway. Also, the _waitress_ herself had told her to do it, so she couldn't get in that much trouble, could she? Shrugging, she tossed the piece in the waitress' general direction when she heard the 'go', not knowing exactly what to expect.

The waitress suddenly reached down and pulled a spatula from her ankle holster. Rearing back, she tennis smashed the piece of nourishment across the room. Himawari had been so shocked that she had forgotten to duck, and watched in amazement as the piece whizzed by her like a bullet as it broke the sound barrier, even chopping a few strands of hairs off.

Sakurako jumped upwards with a cry and caught it in her mouth, head kicking back from the impact. She raised her arms in triumph as the restaurant erupted in cheers, leaving Himawari stunned. The brunette came running back to their table and sat down.

"That was fun, wasn't it Himawari?"

The blue haired girl was speechless. And then she wasn't. "What kind of place is this?" she sighed as she sank into her seat. The waitress had holstered her weapon, and went about her business as if nothing ever happened. She had left a coupon for the hefty 3.14% discount on their table, but Himawari noticed that there was another thing beside it, a piece of plastic about the size of a credit card. "What's this?" she picked it up as she simultaneously took a drink of water.

"It fell out of your pocket when you threw that curveball," said Sakurako, with an odd tone.

The blue haired girl drank as she examined the card. It had a picture of her on it, and her signature. _Is this even mine? _She thought curiously. The water Himawari had been drinking was suddenly sprayed out onto the card when she caught sight of the title.

_Flat-chests Enthusiast Membership Card_

"SAKURAKO! What the hell is this?" she sputtered as she held out the card. The card was definitely fake; her picture had been stapled, not even taped or glued, _stapled_ onto the piece of plastic. The brunette must've slipped it into her pocket sometime during the day!

"What is what?" Sakurako asked, feigning innocence but failing badly. She took a look at the card and put her hand up to her mouth in mock surprise, "Himawari! I had no idea! This seems very unlike you, considering your chest size!"

"You made this, didn't you?" Himawari blushed furiously.

"Did I?"

"Why are you deflecting my question with another question?"

"Do I really do that?"

"Ugh ... never mind." She pocketed the card, still embarrassed. Was it untrue anyway? "Next time, don't put 'By Ohmuro Sakurako' on the back, and then maybe I'll believe it."

Ohmuro Sakurako, master _put_pocket, signature forger, card maker, and top Himawari teaser just giggled, considerably happier than before.

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

_Author here; that's the end of chapter 3! I had to reuse a few scenes from the anime, but with my own twist on it. Hope you guys don't mind._

_Anyway, thanks for your reviews and such!_

_Hope to see you in the next chapter. *bows*_


	4. Launch Sequence

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

The town had really livened up by the time they had exited the restaurant. The afternoon had come, and now the rest of the residents were out enjoying the December air, and maybe spending it with someone special to them.

"Wasn't that good?" Kyouko exclaimed happily as she passed through the doors of the restaurant, tossing it open so her date could pass through as well. She rubbed her stomach and then stretched her arms skyward, letting out a small sigh of pleasure as she took in the crisp December air.

"It was ... really good." Ayano replied quietly, stepping out of the building with scarlet adorning her face. _REALLY good ..._ She couldn't believe her luck as of late; Toshinou Kyouko had suggested Christmas dates again, Chitose had secured her a date with her crush (through a personal bloody sacrifice; may Ilmatar bless her and her family), and she had been fed by Kyouko (even getting a little feel of the girl's chest). It was all going so well, unbelievably so, and Ayano was worried that all the luck she had accumulated over her life span would soon run dry.

Looking up to see Kyouko smiling at her, the purple haired girl slapped her hand over her mouth to stifle the squeal she was about to emit in response to such a sight. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest, and wondering if Kyouko could hear it thumping as well. _I have to tell her my feelings, or else this will kill me_, she worried mentally. Suddenly, she had a stroke of courage. _Why not now? We're having a good time together; maybe they'll be a better chance of her accepting my feelings if I voice them while she's so happy and focused only on me ... _Removing her hand from her mouth and steeling herself, she took a deep breath and...

"Where to next, Ayano-chan?" Kyouko asked cheerfully as she turned to observe the street with her hands on her hips, seemingly unaware of her companion's emotional struggle. She waved to some person that she apparently knew. "You get to choose the next place, remember?"

Ayano released her breath, half in disappointment and half in relief. She hadn't gotten to voice her true feelings, but at the same time she was relieved that she didn't have to face the possibility of rejection just yet. Besides, no one ever confesses their love at the recently exited doors of some random restaurant, right? _Or be proposed to in a clothing store, _she thought to herself with a trace of a smile of embarrassment on her lips. _I'll let her know how I really feel by the end of the day. I promise._

"I'm h-happy to go anywhere with you, T-Toshinou Kyouko ..." Ayano replied shyly, surprising herself with those bold words. She avoided the blonde's eyes by turning her own head to the side. _Did I really just say that? I should've just said "Wherever". Ohh ... I'm like an open book! _The vice president, flustered, quickly followed up, _"_I mean, i-it's not like I have a choice, right?"

"Okay! Let's walk around and see what we can find!" Kyouko decided, gazing happily at her adorable tsundere companion; she was as cute as a tomato, and was coloured like one too. The blonde decided to take advantage of this by extending her hand, giggling as the bewildered purple haired girl looked at the proffered hand, and then back at Kyouko. And then back to the hand. "Shall we, Ayano-sama?" The blonde swept her other hand outwards, and struck a pose that was half a bow, and half a curtsy.

Poor Ayano was trembling as she extended her hand, blood rushing to her face. "T-there's no h-helping it ... it is a d-date, after a-all," she stammered out as she reached for Kyouko's hand. She hadn't had the time to enjoy the contact when she was being pulled out of the clothing store, but now another opportunity had presented itself, and she was eager to make this one count.

Ayano jumped slightly when she made contact with the soft skin of the blonde's hand, and was slammed by a sensation similar to a bolt of electricity when she felt Kyouko's fingers intertwine with hers, making her skin tingle pleasantly from the touch. Ayano's tsundere side kicked into overdrive with the contact, and it took all of her willpower to resist yanking her hand away and launching a verbal assault in embarrassment. _Steady, Ayano, steady ..._

Kyouko smiled as she closed her hand around her partner's, but that look suddenly turned to confusion when she noticed Ayano's badly shaking hand. "Are you okay, Ayano-chan?" she peered at Ayano curiously. In fact, the vice president's whole body was trembling slightly, and the girl wouldn't make eye contact, instead sporting a blush that threatened to explode off of her face. "AH! So that's how it is!" Kyouko crowed, suddenly coming to some sort of conclusion.

"H-huh?" Ayano pulled her hand out of Kyouko's and stepped backwards, almost cowering in shock. "Y- you know?" she asked weakly, voice cracking.

"Yes ... I do know ..." Kyouko whispered, smile gone from her face as she closed the gap between them. She took a hold of Ayano's wrist and drew it away from the girl's face. She leaned her face in close to the vice president's, so close that she could feel her partner's breath. The blonde carefully examined Ayano's face, eyes taking in every detail, and made the vice president feel like she was under a microscope.

Ayano's trembling intensified and sweat began pouring from her forehead. Her purple eyes darted from side to side, looking to see if anyone was watching, only making eye contact for split seconds as if searching for a way out of the trap she never wanted to escape from. Her mind started going blank as Kyouko's scent filled her nostrils and began to overpower her with its sweet embrace. _Wha ... what is she going to do?_

"And I know how to fix it," the blonde finished, leaning in closer.

Ayano whimpered in response, and slammed her eyes shut, but didn't turn her head. This would be her first, and she didn't know exactly what she should do. She twitched slightly as she felt their noses brush, and gave a quick prayer of thanks to the higher powers as she waited, breathing heavily.

_Is ... is she going to ...?!_

...

"Your blood sugar levels are low, aren't they, Ayano-chan?"

"...Huh?" Ayano's eyes flew open to see that Kyouko had released her wrist and stepped back. The blonde girl was currently regarding her with a hand on her chin, deep in thought.

"That's why you're shaking, yes?" Kyouko pointed at Ayano's trembling hands, which were clenched at her sides.

The purple haired girl took a few moments to process the ridiculous claim. "N-no, stupid!" she sputtered out, realizing that her attraction had been mistaken for a symptom of a medical condition that she didn't even have. She immediately felt bad for calling her crush stupid, but Kyouko didn't seem to mind, as the blonde was smiling broadly. "I-it's just that ... that I ...!"

Ayano turned around and took off running, flustered because she couldn't bear to confess her feelings just yet. She didn't know where she was going, but nevertheless she pounded down the sidewalk amidst all of the surprised looks other people were giving her. She paid them no heed, as she ran away from her almost-confession and possibility of rejection. She blazed past several stores, causing several people exiting to stumble as they were buffeted by the unexpected tailwind the schoolgirl had generated. Although that this part of the sidewalk was uphill AND icy, it did little to slow the embarrassed girl.

As Ayano's mind cleared due to the crisp air, it suddenly dawned on her that running away from Kyouko on their "date" was _probably_ not the best idea, and terror began to rise in her chest as she pulled a brutal and probably illegal U-turn on the sidewalk, not even bothering to warn the surrounding populace of her intentions. She briefly acknowledged the fact that it was an absolutely beautiful day before horrible thoughts invaded her head once again. _What's Kyouko going to think of me now?! I just called her stupid and then ran away from her! I hope she doesn't think I hate her!_

Relief washed over Ayano as she spotted Kyouko jogging down the sidewalk towards her, weaving in between the pedestrians, a bemused expression on her face as she peered into the different stores lining the streets, checked her corners, and scanned the rooftops for snipers or RPG squads, seemingly looking for something. The blonde noticed her, and a smile lit up on her face as she started skipping towards her, singing "Ayano-chan, Ayano-chan!"

"T-Toshinou Kyouko!" replied Ayano, more loudly than she intended, increasing her speed. Suddenly, the crowd of people between them inexplicably parted, giving her a clear path to her crush. The vice president suddenly noted with horror that everyone in the little section of the street had heard their shouts, and stopped what they were doing to watch the two girls run to each other. Ayano had made a horrible mistake, and now all eyes were on them.

Eager to avoid a cheesy and clichéd romantic jump into the arms, Ayano scrambled to slow down, but the icy slightly-downhill-slope had other plans for her. The people were too far away on either side to grab onto; an unexpected downside of their politeness, and now Ayano could do nothing but stumble down the slope, arms flailing as she headed towards what would undoubtedly be very embarrassing.

A man up ahead stepped slightly closer, and Ayano felt a burst of hope; would he slow her down? All hope was suddenly lost when the man simply crouched down low, with a hand behind his back. With his free hand he touched the street, and then pointed towards Ayano's destination, signalling that the purple haired girl was cleared for takeoff. Ayano didn't see his salute as she skidded by.

"Toshinou Kyoukoooooo!" she squealed out as she rapidly slid towards the blonde. She flung out her arms, hoping that her date would catch her. Kyouko's eyes widened as she assessed the change in the situation, before stopping in her tracks and digging her heels into the ground to prepare for impact.

"Stranger; tell my mom that I love her!" she said over her shoulder to some reddish-pink haired girl on the sidelines that she _definitely _didn't know and _definitely _not named Akari. She ignored the girl's lament about being called a stranger and turned back to her incoming date. "Come get some!" Kyouko growled menacingly, crouching lower and spreading her arms, ready to absorb the impact and save her tsundere from total annihilation.

"Eep!" Ayano yelped as she closed the gap involuntarily. She was so startled by Kyouko's ferocious and determined stance that she actually jumped a few feet into the air, which put the vice president's feet on a crash course with the otaku's neck. It would probably be very painful.

Luckily for both of them, all of Kyouko's years training as a KGB operative would not go to waste. Seeing the incoming shoes, she quickly changed stances and cupped her hands around waist level. When Ayano's feet were just a metre from her jugular, Kyouko gave a mighty "FOR THE MOTHERLAND" and thrust her cupped hands upwards. They slammed into the soles of Ayano's shoes and boosted the startled vice president up into the air.

"Guh!" Ayano choked out as she sailed through the air like a Russian warhead. Time slowed down as she came to the sudden realization that it must be very scary to be a missile. Seeing the sidewalk coming up to meet her, she managed swing her body forward so that she would land on her feet, and landed hard with an "Umph!" The wind was knocked out of her, and she remained hunched over for a while longer.

The purple haired girl felt a hint of annoyance at Kyouko for throwing her, but at least it didn't end in an embarrassing way. Relatively speaking. _I just wish she would've warned me or something..._ She straightened up, and was turning around with her hands on her hips to scold Kyouko, when she heard a voice.

"Oh, vice president, do you like this place too?"

"Eh?" Ayano spun back around to see that she had landed right at the door of a teahouse. She hadn't even noticed the two girls standing there. Himawari was holding the door open, and she and Sakurako had apparently been in the middle of entering before their vice president had landed in front of them.

Sakurako was standing straight behind Himawari, seemingly frozen in surprise, her grope-ready hands still floating in the air in front of her. She quickly shook it off and gave Ayano a big thumbs up. "Nice catch!" she said in English, showing that she had remembered at least one thing from English class, although it didn't particularly apply at the moment.

"Good trajectory, Ayano-chan!" Kyouko said cheerily, walking up and putting an arm around her date, "Hi Hima-chan, Sakurako-chan! What's up?" The crowd that had watched Ayano's maiden voyage had dispersed rather quickly, but not before singing a few verses of Soviet national anthem.

Ayano tensed up at the touch, expecting to pass out from the proximity of the two, but instead she simply felt her annoyance fade away. She just sighed and leaned against Kyouko's arm, suddenly drowsy from the blonde's soft touch and scent. The purple haired girl just felt like lying down somewhere (preferably with Kyouko's arms around her).

"You two are looking like a couple already, Ayano-san," Himawari said in a friendly tone, gesturing towards the two, "I'd think you two were dating if I saw you on the streets as a stranger."

Ayano suddenly pushed herself off from Kyouko in embarrassment, "I-is that so?" she asked unsteadily, trying to act natural and hide her quivering. _Himawari-chan thinks that we look like a couple! This is awesome! _Although excited in her mind, she didn't show it, and turned slightly away to hide her blush.

"Yep! That's us!" Kyouko grabbed Ayano by the waist (who yelped in surprise), and flashed a V with her fingers at their friends. "Now, what's this place you're going into?"

"It's a Teahouse, but I think you'll like this one a bit more than the others," Himawari replied before realizing that she was still holding the door open. She ushered Sakurako inside, and turned back to the two saying, "Would you like to join us?"

"What do think Ayano-chan?" Kyouko turned smiling to her date, "Up for some tea?"

Ayano just nodded, and contentedly leaned in her beloved's side.

_[Yuru Yuri!]_

_Author here. So sorry for the wait. I usually put my art before my writing, because I'm a bit better at that. I'm also really out of it, as you can see by my writing._

_This chapter was to be longer, but I realized that an event I had planned was dangerously similar to another story I read. So I'll stop it here and re-plan that part of the story._

_Hope you liked it, thanks for reading, and hope to see you in the next chapter._


End file.
